


Liverless

by CatLovePower



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Vampires, s02e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower
Summary: Short filler for episode 209. Missing scenes to explain how Cassidy went from lying on the kitchen floor to recovering in his bed.





	Liverless

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the French to get a translation.

Well. That little midnight fight had been fun. Perhaps the more fun he had since they arrived in New Orleans. Except maybe for that bar where he got shot in the chest for money. And that furry man dog. But ow, that hurt.  
   
After all these years, Cassidy had gotten better at managing pain, pushing it away, mostly because he didn't fear death and needed to keep his head straight to find the nearest blood source.  
   
There was blood in the fridge. And all over the floor. And probably in those weird army guys' arteries. He tried to sit up and bite, but he couldn't find the strength. In a minute. He'll do it in a minute, sure.  
   
Someone turned on the kitchen lights, and he blinked like a mangled owl, trying to crane his neck. It was Jesse, who said nothing but who looked... pissed. But the padre always looked pissed these days, with that missing God business of his.  
   
Cassidy sensed that he was losing the point but he had a hard time thinking. Getting stabbed and having your organs ripped out and trampled could do that. He knew he should worry, because he couldn't feel his legs and the room was spinning. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for things to take care of themselves.  
   
*  
   
He woke up with a start in the bathtub, cold and sticky with blood. His legs still didn't obey him, and he flopped uselessly.  
   
Denis was there, looking at him with a smile. He was sitting on a stool, an unseemly blood soaked loofah in his hand. Dark streaks painted a gory mask on his face, and in the dim light he looked crazy. Cassidy thought it would be a good moment to pass out again. And then he did.  
   
*  
   
He woke up again much later, half dressed and in his bed. The sun was rising, and he thanked whoever thought to close the blinds. He felt like shit warmed over, but at least he could wiggle his toes and feel his entrails slowly knitting back together.  
   
Interesting memories were coming back to him, and he wondered if all that screaming had woken Tulip up. But there was no way to resist the Word, as he had experienced first-hand a long time ago.  
   
Tulip would be pissed when she woke up. He remembered the feeling way too clearly. That violating sensation, as the power overwhelmed you and crushed your sense of will. At the time he had found it crazy fun, because he had become easily bored, and the padre was something else, even before he revealed that he could control people like puppets.  
   
There was noise coming from the house. Lots of people talking, radios buzzing and boots trampling the floorboards. The police was there. Cassidy didn't worry because he could also hear Jesse using his Genesis voice to give orders to everyone.  
   
It was reassuring, in a weird way. At least now Jesse had something to do and people to boss around, which ought to occupy him for a while.  
   
Someone had done a piss-poor job of patching him up. It took skill and training to put organs back in, or to cut it all and wait for it to grow back. He peeked under the sheet and sighed. Not good at all.  
   
There was a cup on the bedside table, with flakes of dry blood on the rim. He didn't remember drinking it. Not being on his own for a while had made him soft, apparently.  
   
He settled back against the pillow and listened to Jesse and Genesis bossing confused policemen around. That should wake Tulip up eventually.   
  
*  
   
The door creaked open, and Denis's messy old man hair appeared.  
  
" _Ton ami est vraiment bizarre ,_" Denis chirped as he came in, carefully holding a saucepan full of reheated blood.  
   
"Are you all right?" Cassidy asked, not minding the one-sided conversation that was bound to follow. It was a relief to see that his vampire of a son was totally unarmed.  
   
" _Tu vieillis_ ," Denis said. " _Je te pensais plus féroce._ " He shook his head and came closer to the bed.  
   
"Who brought me here? Did Jesse help or did he stop caring completely?" Cassidy said between clenched teeth, more for him than anything.  
   
" _Le prêtre tient beaucoup à toi_ ," Denis answered, putting down the pan and sitting down on the bed.  
   
But Cassidy wasn't really listening anymore. The familiar smell of blood – and the craving he could never really suppress – was too strong. Trying to understand French would have to wait.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping someone would write a tag about all that happened while Tulip slept, and then I figured I might as well do it...


End file.
